This invention pertains in general to the art of Kitchen utensils and more particularly as a novel soap receptacle for use about the kitchen sink. In a stable configuration within the sink's sphere, but placed in a general disposition to afford propitious dripping residue from the soap to enter the sink's main bowl drainage.
The necessity at the kitchen sink, bathroom sink, and the laundry sink is to have a bar soap holder that predisposes the bar soap to ease of access, while reducing the accumulation to the soap holder of soap sludge effluent. A soap holder that maximizes ambient air circulation to the bar soap, with the expectations of keeping the bar soap as dry as possible.